Data storage systems often use redundancy schemes to reduce the likelihood of data loss. Redundancy schemes commonly include storing data on multiple physical or logical devices. If data on one of the devices is lost, the lost data can be recovered using data on the other devices.
Data storage systems that use redundancy schemes often include the capability to verify the integrity of the data in the system. For example, in a data storage system that uses two storage devices in a mirror configuration, the storage system may verify that the data in both of the devices is the same.
Data storage system redundancy scheme verifications have certain common disadvantages. Verifications often require significant system resources such as memory and processor capacity. Verifications often require significant amount of time and can negatively impact a user's experience in terms of user interaction with the storage system.